


All Your Love Is Wasted

by ScarTissue



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, I honestly like HiJack but it was conveint ok, M/M, eros fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTissue/pseuds/ScarTissue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is her greatest folly and most stunning success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Love Is Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> I like HiJack, I really really do, but it fits doesnt it? Try to tell me it doesnt. Dare ya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Its perfect." She thinks. "They're perfect."

  
  


"Its perfect!" She crows out loud, dizzy with her happiness. How often could she find a pair like this anyway? Some  never did! But Eros could now say she honestly had them in her sights- a good match. A healthy match! Of course, their circumstances weren't ideal, there were other people involved- but when was real love ever simple?

  
  


Eros did a little twirl in air as she checked of the list for the two future lovers. "First the negatives," she muttered. The elder was a bit insecure deep down, a little jealous. But he was sturdy and strong too, protective and lead his people famously. And brave. And so handsome!

  
  


"Anyone would swoon over him," she said to herself as she laid out her quiver mid air, "so I won't need a strong shot for the other." Eros pulled a thin, fragile looking arrow out of its holster, and polished it for good measure. The light pink arrow was built to guarantee a strong friendship, with a penchant to turn to romance. It was her favorite to use, gave just the right push to develop love. "And he's just right for him!" She exhaled, now looking at the young man from her perch high in the air, sitting on a rooftop far below her. She'd been watching him awhile now, waiting for a moment, a match like this.

  
  


Jack Frost's pause to rest in this spirit city was so accidental, so by chance that she almost didn't catch on to Hiccup Haddock's presence there, the center of a fanfare Jack watched, half interested and half asleep. Eros could scream for joy.

  
  


Eros hugged herself, and spun around again, long auburn hair flying out. She was just so happy for Jack! The winter spirit was so lonely, so lost that Eros almost shot anyone around when she first saw him, but he hid it well behind his fun loving attitude and caustic air. The trickster would balance out Hiccup, who could be a little intense about his responsibilities. And the winter spirits solitude would let Hiccup give in to the clinginess he tried to ignore. Speaking of that...

  
  


Eros pulled out a significantly larger arrow than the last, deep red and silver tipped.  Love at first didn't exist, of course, but very, very, very strong infatuation did. She didn't like to use this on singles, preferring to confine its formidable power to getting married couples back together. But there was a girl, Eros knew. A blond woman who Hiccup didn't really love, stayed with to please his family and tribe. That doesn't stop Eros though. She's well aware that this chance is once in a lifetime.

  
  


Eros drifted down to the same rooftop as Jack, and drew back the one of the arrows, too busy waiting for an opportunity to pick it out carefully. The winter spirit was too distracted by the party below and his own exhaustion to notice her behind him. She eyed the large group, waiting for Hiccup to gain the spotlight. Just a few moments...

  
  


"There!" She cried, and let her arrow fly. Jack couldn't feel the arrow hit him, but heard Eros shout. He turned and eyed her warily.

  
  


"Did you just shoot me?" He asked incredulously, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The girl nodded vigorously.

Eros wasn't allowed to talk about this with her charges, but he'd already seen her. She waved her hand forward and pointed straight at Hiccup, who was standing with the blonde woman on some sort of platform. Jack turned and gasped. Eros grey eyes lit up all over again, and she nearly danced where she stood, taking his reaction for awe. Then Jack snapped around so fast she thought his head might fall off.

  
  


"Him?" The winter spirit said accusingly.

Eros nodded again, a grin splitting her pale face. She just couldn't contain herself-

"Uh huh! Now just go down there and I'll-"

  
  


_"Lady you are **sic** **k** **!** "_

  
  


Jack suddenly shouted at her, face contorted horribly and tears welling up his eyes as he advanced on her. Blue eyes Hiccup had a thing for, Eros dimly noted as she stumbled back in shock. Why was Jack angry? She'd given him a gift!

  
  


The blast of ice that just barely missed her as the boy flew away said otherwise. Eros shook the frost of of her, indignant at being snubbed. He just wasn't seeing things right!

"Jack, wait! You don't understan- Oh."

Eros looked down at the second arrow in her hand, the one she had blindly primed after she'd shot Jack. It was light pink.

  
  


"Oh no," she whispered. Eros shot off the roof after the disappearing winter spirit, appalled at her complacency. "Jack! I can fix-"

  
  


Eros stopped midair.

Below her, Hiccup and the blonde woman walked bouncily down a long aisle away from the platform, as the crowd cheered.

  
  


Eros sank down to the roof. She curled in on herself as she watched the procession, going numb. "Oh no," she whispered again. 'Oh no."

  
  


The sounds of her guilty weeping were drown out by the wedding march.

  
  
  


           {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

  
  
  


Its been over a hundred years the next time she sees Jack.

  
  


Eros had taken great pains to avoid talking to the boy, but in all honesty she'd been tailing him on and off all this time. She watched him go out with his very few friends or on his own, get drunk or high and go home with strange men. Her fingers itch to shoot the more decent ones, to give Jack a protector and companion, put a stop to all this. But his eyes stop her every time. The memory of their blue depthing swelling like the tide and spilling over stills her hands but not her unquiet mind.

  
  


(She catches him at Hiccup's window once- just once. The man is kneeling next to his wife, a dark haired child balanced on his knee. Jack is frosting over the window as he also watches, totally entranced in the warm family glow. Hiccup puts his lips to his wife's swollen belly and croons to his unborn child so sweetly his wife lets a tear roll down her cheek. The moment looks like a dream, too wonderful to be real.

Jack ices the window violently and tumbles away on a bitterly cold wind.

Eros drifts down to better look at it, the fern patterns accusing in their severe, slashing patterns.

"Look what you did," she hears them scream. "Look what you did."

Berk snows for days and days and days.)

  
  


Eros never shoots Jack, or any of his one night suitors, or anybody in the entirety of the earth priorly committed again. She's learned her lesson in his twisted face.

  
  


So when the Guardians summon her in sometime after the twenty ninth Valentines of that millennium, she's understandably nervous.

  
  


Tooth ushers her in graciously, all grace and apologies. Nothing to do with- to do with him, she gathers. Something about making sure all the love spirits knew the new age limits and all that, so sorry for the ceremony, and have a nice day!

  
  


Eros lingers though, grey eyes fixed on the high corner. Jack Frost is perched in the ceiling beams, pretending to sleep.

  
  


"Eros?" Tooth questions, following her stare. She goes ignored as the auburn haired girl drifts up to Jack's side.

  
  


"Your marks gone." She says weakly, sitting lightly beside him. Eros knows she has no right to speak to him. She just- just has to try to make this right. She has to.

  
  


Jack cracks one eye open and observes her cooly. She gets flustered under his heavy gaze and stammers out, "That means- that means you fell in love with someone else. And its real."

The boy simply holds his icy stare on her a few more moments. "All love is real," he says, "can't you understand?"

Jack then sighs at length and rolls over, apparently done with her for now.

  
  


Eros hops out the open window and ignores the holes burned into her back by the other Guardians. She doesn't owe them anything.

Only the boy she broke.

  
  
  


          {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

  
  
  


The last thing she expected was the Easter bunny at her door.

  
  


Or rather, the second to last thing, because the punch that breaks her nose tops it.

  
  


Eros falls backward from the sheer force behind Bunny's right hook, scrambling for some kind of weapon. She nearly makes it to her quiver when the large pooka hoists her up by her throat.

  
  


"How dare you." He hisses in old greek, inches from her face. She can see fire swimming in his green eyes, face absolutely livid. "How dare you do this to him. To anyone!"

  
  


"I'm sorry." She sobs back out of pain, letting her guilt try to beat his rage back. She can feel the heat of anger of him, but also a fierce protectiveness. Bunny is doing this out of more than noble intentions. The burn of hot jealousy is lingering around them.

  
  


Suddenly an ice blast crashes into the wall next to them.Jack comes rushing to the room, staff primed for a fight."Bunny! Put her down!"

  
  


Eros lets herself go limp, hoping Bunny will back off while he's distracted. "I'm sorry," she repeats shakily. "I just thought- I just thought they could be happy. Thats all I wanted." She twists towards Jack, desperate for him to know, just once. "I was trying to give you something."

  
  


Jack had been looking at Eros with an impassive face for the last hundred years. Seeing it fall off his face like water shocks her more than she can say. Jack lets his mask of indifference float away, and regards her with clear eyes.

  
  


"This isn't something you can give to someone." He breathes out, and he sounds so young she only cries harder.

Jack puts a hand on Bunny's paw, and tugs on his arm gently.

"Lets just go, okay? It doesn't matter anymore.

I've got something that was worth it." Jack smiles softly as Bunny turns his head to him reluctantly, letting go of Eros. She crashes to the floor with a dull thud. She simply lays there as they leave, afraid to provoke the elder Guardian anymore.

  
  


Eros drags herself to the window when the door shuts. Bunny and Jack are standing under her willow tree, foreheads presses together as the winter spirit cups the pooka's face. He seems to be crooning softly, coaxing the anger out if his stance. The boys face reminds her, of all those years ago, the look Hiccup gave-

  
  


Eros slides back down and curls against the wall, weeping again. The smile on her face contradicted her tears, the words bubbling out if her tainting her crying-

"He found it."

She sniffs and sits up, wiping her eyes. The joyous sound slips out again.

"He found it."

 


End file.
